


Sleeping

by bookwars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanasty, Kinght Fusco, Knight Joss, Knights John, M/M, Prince Harold with Hourse Bear, Root is the villian, Shaw is the one telling the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person of Interest meets Brothers Grimm. All the heroes may get a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Everyone knows the classic stories of Cinderella, Belle, and Snow White, how they got their happy endings, and how they were soooo beautiful. I'm hear to tell you that those rescues were pretty boring to compared some of the ones I've been on. Name's Shaw by the way, Shaw of York to be formal. You can call me Shaw, just Shaw nothing else. No York or Shawminster. And under no circumstances will you call me Princess. If you do, lest just say you will be walking around funny for more than just a week. Got it? Good, because I have a good story to add to your favorite story collection. It's good one I swear, *takes a swig of ale before starting again*, it has the usual part of knights going on a quest to rescue a royal pain from danger that they have gotten themselves into. This quest however than any other quest before it..

Our story begins in the Kingdom of York ( and before you even ask, yes that's where I'm from). It was a rather boring place to be quite honest; no fighting, no wars, and no dudes to have a little action with. So basically no fun. Anyway there was this Knight, John, (just John no official title after John), had just gotten back from his mourning period of his lady and true love Jessica. He had taken worse than many had thought because, John had this reputation of being a man's man, and not having a girly bone in his body. So, it surprised many to see when he emerged from the from his period of mourning to see the usually cleaned shaven man, with a full fledged beard. He aged by ten years even though he had only been in mourning for a mouth. But, what was most saddening was his once loved filled eyes were filled with anger and sadness. All the local knights, (myself included), tried to cheer him up with embarrassing tales about our travels. The only thing that got him to talk was one thing: ale, and lots of it. We were all afraid that he wouldn't live to see the new year. Then, the queen announced that she needed someone to rescue her closet advisor from the clutches of her sister: the vile Samantha of Root. The court room was silent after she said the vile witches' name. Nobody said anything for what seemed like an entirety, then a knight stepped forward. We almost didn't reciongsed him since he had just shaved his full beard. 

" I will do it my Queen" John said.

The room was quiet before the queen nodded her head yes. "Thank you, John. You are doing me and Kingdom of York the greatness favor " she said.


	2. So it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest begins

John decided for his quest he was going to some help, though we all knew if he was in better shape, he probably would've gone on his own. I was his second pick for his group, I had to admit I was glad to be part of the group. Living in York was slowly killing me with boredom, and I was jumping at the chance to get out of the kingdom. His third pick was his horse, Bear. Bear was a stallion with a few scars like his master and one of the most protective horses I had ever seen, but was one of the most human-like horse on the planet. His forth pick was the former knight turned jailer, Lionel. The real reason that John probably picked him was because Lionel needed the money for his kid , otherwise he would've left him at the castle. It would've saved us a lot of trouble to honest. Anyway, John's first choice surprised me until I heard the story behind it.Her name was Joss of Carter, she was about John's age and she had brown skin that looked as though as her personality. I didn't know it at the time but, she was just like me: a warrior. She was also a knight like John, in fact that was how they first met. She saved his skin from death multiple times and vice versa, they were siblings in battle. After hearing this, I couldn't help but feel like that we were King Arthur's leftovers.   
The queen wanted us to get gong as quickly as possible for there were rumors that the king from the next kingdom over, king Samaritan, wanted war. This guy was a cruel beast, and I can't wait until get to take him on again. But, that's not until later. Anyway, the queen gave us the location of where her sister was holding her advisor. She smartly left the planning to John and Carter, left me in charge of weapons, and Lionel to cooking along with making sure that everything else was ready. " I can't thank you enough for doing this" the queen said as we packed everything we needed for the quest.  
"The honor is really ours, your majesty" Lionel said in a voice I really tried hard not to snort at. I wasn't the only one either, John slapped him on the backside of his head once the Queen had left the room. "What, it's the truth" Lionel said rubbing the back of his skull. "You do understand that you never speak to royalty unless you are spoken to, right?" John asked, in a voice usually used when he is on the edge of flipping out.   
' No, I skipped that day in Knight school"  
John gave a grin as he explained the rules of speaking personally with royalty: Don't speak unless spoken too or asked a questions. You can answer ones though. Lionel just shrugged his shoulders and said "Ok then".  
We all deiced that leaving at dawn was the best option, we didn't say when we were leaving to the Queen or even out loud for fear of listening ears. As we left the next morning, I happened to notice that the Queen's room's were lite up with a candle. She was probably worried about the storm that was coming her way. She should have more faith in her little leftovers. We sure did need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Waiting out for a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finch is waiting

Before I get to the awesome part of the story, I have to give some details about the "royal advisor". Nobody knows his real name, not even the Queen or John. He goes by multiple names but, his name he used with us was Harold. Nothing else, the man was more private than a priest during confession time. He had medium built that fit his personality, and the hair of an man beyond of his years. His knowledge was unlimited though, he never showed it off either. The last two major pieces of the puzzle were his eyes and his movement as he walked. His eyes were the vary gate way to the universe. Harold moved quickly for a man with a slight limp, (which will be important later on), and in the short time I've known him, there have been times I will admit that he has been able to seek up on me. He was to quite for his own good... ugh I'm getting soft for my old age. 

Anyway, it was his quietness that leaded to his kidnapping. The guards, at the time, were distracted by what only could be described as a "lovely lady" in a clean version of the word. By time the guards figured out what was going on, they were standing outside the pearly gates (or down bellows gates, if we are being honest here with some of them), with new matching throat scars. During the entire time that we were making our way toward the last known location of Harold, he was spending his whole time reading and forming a escape plan. According to him, the queen's sister, would always come at a 12 in the afternoon and leave at eight. She wanted to be him, or at least have his job. Samantha and her sister, the Queen, use to have a close relationship when they where both much younger but, then something happened. They were visibly more distant with each other in public and their screaming matches could be heard throughout out the kingdom during various points of the day. Then suddenly, Samantha vanished. The weird part was that the royal family at the time, didn't do anything about it. Which was cool with everybody in the kingdom, because nobody likes to hear three am screaming matches.

Samantha, or "Root" which is what she calls herself now, told Harold that "nobody was coming for him" and "that he should just tell her his secrets before things got really messy". He would each time just nod his head and go back to his story, leaving her frustrated. At night though, when the injury that gave him his slight limp was too much, and the coldness in the room swept over his body, his eyes would glisten and he would fall into a fitful sleep. (I only know about this because he had a "episode on the trip"). The tears were only due to the pain, not Root. Her words never would get to him or that's what he told us. He knew his queen was sending a beautiful knight to rescue him like the ones he heard in so many stories. Little did he know , that he was getting more a knight with his friends, he was getting soul mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last episode of POI was I believe, was more proof about Rinch as a OTP. Well... except for that other thing that happened. Also it inspired me about the ending (Note: I also believe that I didn't spoil anything for anyone. I hope)  
> Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Frist Changelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Leftovers encounter their first obstacle

Sorry but I had to fill you in on the man we had to rescue, otherwise you might believe that he was a weakling and sarcastic know it all, and end up hating him. If you still by the end of the story, than your a moron. Anyway, as we made are way to Harold's location, we came across a whole group of characters. Most were boring, not important in any form, and didn't give us any trouble or let us have any fun. We talked about the life all of us had back in the Kingdom of York, which was the most torturous part of the whole quest. Only because Lionel won't shut up the whole time, he kept asking random questions that made no sense like " Do you think that where we are heading has a tavern, cause I'm more starved than a race horse."  
"I don't know, Lionel"  
" I hope so, and a bathroom as well"  
"What you need is a shower"  
"Hey, I took one yesterday"  
"Well, you need another one"

There were conversations like this that went on for what seemed like hours, when it was really only twenty minutes. That being said , our small group made great time. In what normally would've been two day trip, only took us six hours. Now , you're probably thinking that is impossible and that I'm lying through my teeth but, I swear on the fact I never want kids that we made it there in six hours. Though the journey back took us three days to get back but, that part is later and will make you believe in love. Don't argue with me. You are in a tavern at one in the morning , I know you don't believe in love. 

As we made camp after our six hour journey, we devised a plan to attack in the next few hours for the element of surprise. As nightfall drew closer, we went are separate ways. Since both John and Carter were the better shooters, they split up , so that we had better odds of all of us making alive. John and I took the back entrance while, Carter and Lionel caused a distraction. We would send off a green flare when we had found Harold, and they could get out of danger. It was solid plan, it worked perfectly if John hadn't done the most stupid mistake on the planet: fall in love.

As John and I fought our way through Root's jungle castle, I kept thinking that it was too easy and I almost said it out loud but, then I bit my lip because I wasn't stupid. We arrived at this room that had a door that was made of solid oak. John had picked the keys off one of the dead guards, and used it took unlock the door instead of doing a cool kick to the door. (He want to save his energy for later, he told me later that day). It was a good thing to otherwise he probably hurt Harold even more because, he was leaning against the door trying to listen to want was going on and from the pain from his injury . His face would've hit the stone floor if John hadn't caught him, that would've been lot of paperwork. You know that "look" people always say is the look lovers give each other. Well, these two could've basically been called lovers from the moment they met. "Well, this awkward" John said no louder than a whisper, as Harold corrected himself.   
"Yes it is.. awkward" Harold said, his eye's huge with sacred wonder. They probably would've looked at each other longer but, Carter ran around the corner and yelled, "We got to go". We took off after her, though we almost left Harold behind because his limp slowed him down. John carefully grabbed his hand, and carefully pulled him along. We entered want seemed like the throne room, a beautiful women was standing the way of Lionel.  
"You'll never make it out of here alive" she hissed at him.   
"Oh yes I will" he said right back.  
"What makes you think that?"   
He grabbed her face and kissed it, leaving her shock as he ran toward the door with us close behind. Though if I'm being completely honest here, we all were in same state as the pretty women was. We jumped onto the backs of horses that were outside and rode to our camp. I couldn't help but notice that, Harold was clinging to John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you noticed what was inspired by the last show. Thanks For Reading! :)


	5. Nigthmares that cling us all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding Time

" So, did you really just kiss Samantha of Root" Joss asked as we arrived back at camp. "Yes, thought it would've been an interesting way to go" Lionel said, as John helped Harold off the back of Bear. We all laughed at that comment, and got off our horses as well. "Thank you all for saving for me" we heard in a quiet whisper. Joss, Lionel, and I looked in the direction of Harold , (John was already looking at him), "No problem" we all said in unison back. Then, the rest of the Leftovers turned to John to figure out what to do next. "Joss, how about you and Shaw, go and get firewood. Please" he said. We both said a mutual "sure". However, soon as we were far enough away, we started gossiping.  
"Did you see those too?"  
"Harold and John"   
"Yes"  
"Of course, those two haven't stopped making googley eyes at each other since Harold fell into John's arms" .  
"Wait, Harold fell into John's arms?"  
"Yah, when we were opening the door, I guess he was leaning against the door too much, and just fell into John's arms; lovers style" I said making the word "lovers" louder.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if they become bedfellows when we get back"  
"Do you think that John is ready after Jessica's death?"  
"Maybe not for a few months, maybe a year at most, but they will become bedfellows"  
"I say within six months".  
"Is that a bet I hear, Miss. Shaw?"  
"Yes, it is. Do what to make it five penance ?"  
"You have a bet".  
We shook on it and quickly gathered the wood we would needed to start a fire. As we sat around the fire that night, we told more stories that were better than the ones heard I earlier in the day. Joss talked about the time she and John, got in a firefight and had to dive into a lake to survive. Lionel told about the time where he had to save his son from an evil witch, and was almost a newt for a whole mouth, but John saved him by tricking the witch into casting the spell on herself. I told about the time where John and I first met, in a tavern filled with drunk knights and "lovely ladies". I think what we were all trying to was make John look more heroic to Harold; it was working and he ate every word. When it came for John's story, he tried to humble himself down after we had put him on a pedestal. He talked about the time he first became a knight, and how he almost killed a poor maiden by accident. None of us knew at the time but, it was Jessica. Harold was silent throughout all of are stories though, a few chuckles emerged from his end every once in a while come to think about it. When it is was finally his turn to tell his story, he stuck with a simple one in his eyes only: the one where he met the queen.   
He met her by accident, in the famers market of all places. He didn't know at the time that she was the queen but, he helped her when she asked when making a decision between vendors. He became advisor soon after, the end. Now to be fairly honest, it was the most horribly dry story I had heard that I heard in my lifetime. John deiced in that moment that it was time for all of us to either go to bed or take watch. I took the first watch with John, who gave Harold his bed and tried to make him as comfortable as possible.

I was making my rounds around the outskirts of the camp with I heard a muffled cry. I ran as fast as I could but, stopped myself when I reached the outskirts. The sight that I saw wasn't of horror: it was a sight of love. John was hugging Harold, as he seemed to be calming down from a nightmare. I didn't hear anything but I knew one thing, I was going to get those five penance sooner than I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter before the big one

The next morning, we began traveling back to the kingdom of York. This part of the trip was filled with quiet chatter mostly between Joss, Lionel, and myself. Harold barley talked the during that entire morning, and only to John. He wasn't being rude or anything. It was just that he trusted John the most out of anybody. Personally, I believed it was because of the nightmare I witnessed earlier that day. From the bits of conversations I heard between the two, they mostly talked about birds. The weird thing was that both their favorite bird were finch's, the tinniest bird I've ever seen. The rest of their conversations I couldn't here, no I take that back, I didn't bother to hear. 

We stopped by a stream to give Harold a break so, we didn't injure him any further than he already was. We did, however, use that time for bathroom breaks and pla- I mean practice are combat skills. Harold even got in on it as well, he whispered to John that he didn't want to be the utterly useless person in the group. I gladly informed him that he wasn't he the mostly useless person in the group: that was Lionel. He and Lionel were the only ones not laughing at the comment. We squared off with partners (though to completely honest Joss and I mostly were watching John teach Harold how to grip the sword properly. Yes, I mean a actual sword, dirty minded pig). Harold seemed to know fairly well what he was doing. This was a good thing, for the next couple of days were going to some of the hardest we've ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff went down

This part of the story is the middle part .. only because I'm midway through my ale and it's almost two in the morning. So you only have sit here a little longer before we can both stumble home. Anyway, back to the story. The next morning was darker than the rest of the mornings on our quest, due to the fog and the rain that came with it. But, the lovebirds seemed to be in their own little world. Sure they didn't know they were lovebirds yet but, they were. (At least to everyone else on the quest, that is). Want proof? That morning, John made Harold tea after hearing him mention it only once, and made sure it was his favorite tea. This was the fallowing conversation after Harold received the tea, "Thank you, John. You really didn't have to do that for me." "It wasn't a bother besides, I wanted to . I couldn't let you get a cold this morning." They then just stared at each other for at least a good minute before breaking eye contact. If that's not love, I don't know what is. We set out soon afterwards, following the sun and trying not to snicker as John and Harold blushed whenever the look at each other, and got caught.

There was a small tavern that we noticed on our away to recue Harold that seemed to have nobody around it. When we found it again, John and I went inside to check it out just to make sure it was safe, which we would end up regretting later. Inside there was a man, cleaning out what seemed to be the backroom. " Can I help you with something?" he asked before either of us said a word. " Yes, we were wondering you had any available rooms and any ale" John said.

"Well, I believe there is a few rooms available rooms. I do know we have plenty of ale. If you both wait here a second, I can check both out for you." the man said, disappearing before either of us had a chance to say thank you. As we waited for the man to return, I asked John what he thought about of Harold. His response didn't surprise me since it was John.

"He's okay, I guess" he said with a shrug. 

"Really? Because the way the two of you look at each other, I would say that you both ready to run the nearest bedroom and "ruin the sheets""   
" No, it's not like that. Harold and I are just friends, we will probably never "ruin the sheets" . Besides, Harold has a horrible injury that makes him unable "do" anyone". "You sure about that?" I asked him , raising one of my eyebrows at him. Before he could answer me though, the man came back with a grim look on his face. "I'm sorry but, we don't have any rooms available. We do have a lot of ale, long as you have money to pay for it." "Yes, we will have pint of ale let us just go get the money for it." John said with a grin, which puzzled me since we had money for ale on us at that moment. Then, I noticed a flash of sliver from the upper staircase. We slowly backed to the door, and nearly got killed as we stepped outside.

Lionel and Joss were fighting for their lives, and were losing by the second. We quickly stepped in and killed the men that were fighting them. We then realized something: Harold was no where to be seen. I had never before saw John so terrified in my life. H looked like he was going to tear the world to shreds. The rest of us weren't that far behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root better watch out for, team leftovers is right behind her

We were able to calm John down for a few minutes but then Lionel had to open his mouth, "I wish I hadn't left Joss alone for a second" he said. I could've smacked him for that comment, because the last thing we needed was John killing one us in a fit or rage. "What do you mean Lionel?" John asked, his eyes seeming to glaze over. "Well, I had to go use the restroom. So, I thought to go over to the woods and do my business. I didn't see the guys coming until one them literally caught me with my pants down. Harold must've already been captured by time I got back". Any other time , we all would've laughed him over to the next county. But, today was just not one of those days. "Lionel, I 'm going to the woods and let out my anger. If you don't have something along the lines of a plan by time I get back, I will send you in first when we go up against Root" he said , before heading to the woods. I had never seen someone turn the color Lionel turned after John yelled at him. He did, however, come up with a good plan. Actually, it was a great plan, to be completely honest.

We were able to track the men that had kidnap Harold easier than we thought it would be. They had the poor guy tied up in the back of the wagon, his eyes were ten times bigger than earlier in the day. Something felt off about the whole thing though, due to one thing. At first, I just thought it was my over cautiousness but then John put his arm out to stop me. "You feel it too?" I asked him. He nodded his head and motioned to Harold's eyes, not only were they bigger than Harold's , they were also the wrong color. Root was trying to trick us into taking the wrong Harold; this made John furious so much so that he nearly jumped ahead of the plan, and nearly risked everything. Luckily, Lionel did his part of his plan. He distracted the men as a drunk lady lost in the woods. (I don't know what gave him the idea or where he got the dress. Certainly wasn't from me or Joss). The scary part was that he did a pretty good job while, we killed the men except for one: the fake Harold. "Tell us: where is he? " Joss asked after typing fake Harold up. He sneered at her and said "No where anyone can find her, buttercup". She slapped him and started saying something in a language I hadn't heard in a long time. It didn't take long for than man to say where Harold is located at.

To be completely honest, we should've know right off the bat that Harold was being held at Root's place again. We formulated a new plan and then got some sleep, even John did or at least he faked it. The castle was nearly a ghost town compared to the last time that we were there, which had us somewhat worried for it could've meant two things: Root had finally lost it or her men went to go join the other king's plan to take over York. Neither of theses plans were good to be honest. On the Brightside though, less work we had to do for the moment. We split off into two separate directions, same as before though to be perfectly honest, it was only so John didn't kill Lionel. As John and I made our way around the basement of the castle, we heard chanting slimier to what Joss had done the day before. We crashed into the room to find Harold confided to a chair and bleeding, while Root was chanting some mumbo-jumbo cramp. John shot her with a arrow without blinking a eye, and ran over to Harold as the other two members of our gang joined us. Harold seemed to be out cold, for he let John carry him bridal-style out the door. "So, are those two a couple now?" Lionel asked. "YES, YOU IDOIT" both Joss and I shouted at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done two more chapters and maybe a bonus . Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Heading Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Team Leftovers heads home

We were finally able to catch up to the lovebirds outside, and then quickly mutually deiced to head back inside the castle. There is some moments that are too private even for sneaky knights eye's. They weren't kissing or anything else, just talking about private matters with what seemed to be in tears in both their eyes. We awkwardly waited in the hallway before we were called outside, both of their eyes rimed red from crying. "Well... thank you again for saving me" Harold said in the strongly quietly small voice he was famous for. All of us mumbled "you're welcome" to the mouse like advisor before climbing onto the back of our horses, with Harold and John sharing a horse. The ride home was almost uneventful, except for one moment that changed my mind on the Queen's favorite advisor forever. 

We were setting up camp near a river about a couple hours journey outside of York. John was taking Harold to get cleaned up, ("oh that's what the kids are calling it nowadays" Lionel mumbled after they had left), and we were setting up camp. "So it look's like I'll be getting my money pretty soon" I teased Joss,  
"I wouldn't be doing a victory dance just yet" was the reply back.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"John's not ready yet."

That comment silenced me for a moment, honestly I had forgot about Jessica. He was a man of honor and he still had two weeks in the traditional mourning period before he could move on. Knowing him though, he probably wait a few more weeks after that to be more honorably to his late love. "I still have pliantly of time to the bet." I said to her smug face, "I have more" she replied back. Lionel was watching the whole entire time, like it was a swordfight. During the entire time, we got closer to each other until we were less than a arrow's distance away from each other. I think we only got that close because Lionel was there, honestly all guys have one thing on their minds. We soon both burst into a fit of laughter, with Lionel saying "kill joys" and waving his hand at us.

As the night began to dawn, I noticed that John and Harold weren't back yet which seemed strange since everyone knew that the advisor took quick bath's. ( You've heard the stories, yes? Good, cause that's one story I don't want to get into). Being a knight John never took more than a five minute shower due to the army. My gut told me something was up but, I didn't want to alarm everyone else so I just told them I was going to scot to make sure nobody was near us. As I headed toward were the river was , I heard a voice say " I wouldn't go ay farther if I was you". The voice wasn't anywhere near me, giving me time to take out my bow and arrow. I quietly ran forward, and stopped right behind one of the trees. A man is standing with a knife in his left hand, John seemed to be on the ground , to be not with us for the moment . What surprised me was that Harold was standing between them, looking at the attack with a lot of fury for a clam man. "You should leave now" he said before the man could move any closer. "And why shouldn't I ?" the attacker said, as I moved closer behind him. Harold just smirked as I hit the attacker over the side of his head, killing him or at least not knocking him out enough not to fallow us for a while. When I looked up , Harold was helping John up and together we walked back to the camp. The next morning, we arrived back at the castle finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and bonus one that takes place during the nightmare chapter. Thanks for reading ! :)


	10. The tale is done ... for the most part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending

The Queen was very happy to see us, though she did hit John for leaving without telling her. Harold and the Queen didn't even speak to each other the entire time during the reunion. They just looked at each other and nodded as they headed inside, leaving the rest of us on outside and wondering what to do next. "Well, who wants to head to the bar?" Lionel asked. "Lionel, I believe that this was your best idea in a long time" John said as we headed to the nearest tavern. That night, we drank our ale slowly sacred that it would disappear before us. John mostly joshed played with his beer before we had the chance to drink, he looked worse than he did during his mourning of Jessica. Well, he was more cleaned up but, his eyes were shattered into a thousand pieces. It was painful to look in his direction, and his mood spread to the rest of us as the night slowly drained on. As Carter, Lionel, John, and I stumbled out of the tavern, the moon was crescent shaped and the stars were in full-bloom. Suddenly, we heard a yell for help that was all too recognizable. John took off before any of us could reregister what had just happened.

We rounded into a nearby alley, to see John kicking the living crap out of a man on the ground with Harold leaning up against the wall. John happened to look over his shoulder, and stopped kicking the man on the ground. Three of us deiced that John should take Harold back to the castle, while the rest of would take the man to the local hospital. Well, we" told John we were taking him to the jail but, we but changed our story after hearing the guy's story. "You are lucky that we showed up when we did' Lionel mumbled to the man as we leaded him to the jail.  
"Hey man, money is money" the man said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The big eyed man payed me money so, it looked like I was attacking me. I don't know why, must of wanted to be a rescued or something" the man said.  
I happened to look over my shoulder to see John carrying Harold bridal style, and just leaning into a kiss. I smiled, looked to Joss and said "I win" . She looked back as well and swore, and handed me my money which I am spending right now. Over the next few weeks, the kingdom became more clam despite the threats from the kingdom next door. John seemed to rarely to leave Harold's side, even at night. Joss got promoted to advisor along with John. I took Joss's old spot and Lionel took mine... which was probably the scariest part of this whole thing, though he probably will do great job with it. Don't tell him that though, he'll never let me live that down.

Holy crap, it's past two . I've got to go, see you later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long for this chapter, there will be a bonus chapter. Thanks for reading! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter

The moon tonight seemed bigger and brighter than any pervious night, with the stars reflecting the feelings I was feeling at that moment. John decided to stay the night after the "attack" just to make sure that there were no ill effects from the "attack". ( The best twenty pence spent, to be completely honest though, I didn't think that John was going to beat him up that bad. Although, it stirred something in me to see my m-friend to defend my honor). I had only seen John act this protective over me when he rescued me the second time, along with the first, and the nightmare. (Okay I will admit, he is protective of me). My thoughts drifted back to the first moment I realized I was in love with John.

With nightmares, they are usually about the bomb that went off on the battlefield. Right as I was just starting to work for the Queen, my closet friend at the time, Nathen of York, and I were traveling to the local battlefield to find ways to improve the way knights fought in battle. The battlefield was absolutely littered with body parts, armor and horses missing their owners, and corpses lined up in rows as if they were marching into a new battle. My stomach almost made an appearance quite a few times, I remember Nathan acting almost the exact same way only someone else would think he was acting normal. I could tell due to his eyes, with their pain and sorrow that were etched into them. I can still smell the gunpowder in the nightmares as well, and see the smoke rising in the air after the explosion. We happened to be walking close to the battlefield, closer than the guards wanted us to be. But, that was Nathen for you. He loved to walk on the dangerous side, if it meant learning more science and about the world it's self. Anyway, we were heading to the most dangerous part of the battlefield for only hours before cannon fire was in the air. We had almost made it to our carriage when the bomb went off, it killed everyone within a few feet of it including Nathen. In my nightmares , I can still see the light going out from his eyes as I try to get to him.

 

On the first night of my rescue, I woke up screaming because of my nightmare. John , bless his soul, was at my side within seconds. "You ok?" he asked his eyes shinning with concern. "Yes, I'm sorry. Their usually not like this." I responded back.

 

"Your dreams?"

 

"Yes, I usually don't scream. I usually just wake up in pain".

 

He stared at me for a second before asking me " In your dreams, are you reliving what caused your injury over again? You don't have to answer if you are not up for it." In that moment, I told him everything about the accident and the pain that it still caused me in that moment. He listened with not eagerness, but with anger and sadness as if he was feeling my pain as well. This may seem clichéd but, I didn't know I was crying until John was wiping away the tears from my check. He pulled me close until the tears ceased to come.

 

Fast forward to tonight, we were more than a knight and his damsel. We were... well lets just say we were more than just friends, especially after tonight. I heard the door close behind me, and another one opened as we kissed the stars out of the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, thank you readers thank you for the nice comments and the advice. Thank you for reading ! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like how Root became "friends" with everyone so I made her the villain. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
